


Mixed Up

by FamiliarFeels



Series: finding love with you [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Demons, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFeels/pseuds/FamiliarFeels
Summary: When it comes to Finn Balor, there was only one man who made him feel this way....





	Mixed Up

**Author's Note:**

> To have a better understanding of the story surrounding Finn, check out "Demons Can't Love"

“Finn...you ever miss your old home?”

 

The question catches Finn off guard and he looks up from his book to see Dean staring back at him, waiting for an answer. Finn doesn’t understand where the question came from, but he’s learned to expect the unexpected from Dean over time. Putting down the book, he tried to come up with the simplest answer.

 

“Sometimes I do,” Finn replied. 

 

“Think you’ll ever go back to wherever that is?”

 

Finn only shrugged in response. When he first got trapped in this world, there was nothing he wanted to do more than escape. However, somewhere along the line, he ended up falling for the man in front of him. Ever since then, Finn wasn’t in such a rush to go back.

 

Or if he wanted to go back at all. 

 

“Why are you curious so suddenly?” the demon asked. 

 

Dean fell quiet and began to fidget with his hands, a nervous habit he had that Finn picked up from the early days that they met. Finn moved over to sit close to him, wrapping an arm over his shoulder for comfort, seeing Dean’s body language settle. Comforting him was a trait that Finn had picked up from the various times Dean had done the same for him, although Finn was still working on it. It seemed to work when he was given a small smile. 

 

“I just….you sometimes look like you’re not happy here. Almost like you’re homesick or something. I know you never told me where you came from but….”

 

Finn despised the sadness he saw in those blue eyes. He tightened his hold on Dean.

 

“Are you afraid I’m going to leave you like the others?”

 

Contrary to what others may think, Finn learned for himself what Dean was hiding behind that goofy exterior without him having to say words. He didn’t know the story, he didn’t know the people, but he knew that it hurt. Dean gave a heavy sigh and nodded.

 

“Sorry, it’s….stupid.”

 

Finn grabbed him by the chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “It’s not stupid. And I’m not leaving you, either. It’s true. I do think about my old home sometimes, but I am happy here. I’m happy with  _ you _ .” 

 

For a long time Finn had fought between finding a way back home or staying with someone who already made him feel like he was there. He meant it. He was happy here with Dean. 

 

_ I love you. _

 

Suddenly, Dean’s eyes widened and Finn became confused until it dawned on him. Oh no. He said it out loud. And Dean heard it this time. Struggling to find words, Finn was cut off to find Dean’s lips on his.

 

It sent shockwaves throughout his body. Never in his life had he felt something so special as this. As soon as he returned the kiss though, those lips escaped him, Finn craving for more. 

 

Dean cupped his cheek. “Did you mean that?”

 

Overwhelmed with emotion, Finn nodded and pulled him in by the shoulders and into an embrace, his head resting against Dean’s collarbone. 

 

“It is. I won’t leave you. I don’t want to leave you. You make me feel so-“ 

 

_ Human. _

 

“-special. I...I love you.”

 

Soon their lips met again and Finn’s eyes fluttered closed. What started as gentle kisses began to evolve deeper and Finn could hear himself let out a soft moan when Dean tugged at his bottom lip. The demon grew bold and spurred them on, falling back on the couch, pulling the other man on top of him. He was breathing heavily and tugged at his hair, Dean moving the kisses down his jaw, sucking and biting his way down his neck. 

 

Finn spreads his legs slightly underneath Dean, giving him the chance to slip his knee in between, slowly moving it up towards his crotch. Dean gives him a soft kiss before pulling away. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

They both gave each other wide smiles, enjoying each other’s light laughter before Finn wraps his legs around him, arms securing themselves on his broad shoulders. 

 

“Mind if we continue where we left off somewhere else?”

 

Dean plants a kiss to his nose as he chuckles softly. “My room or yours?”

 

“Hmm. I don’t think you’ll find the necessities we’ll need in my room, so yours.”

 

“You got it.”

 

Being carried to the bedroom, Finn smirked at the groan he caused Dean to let out as he rolled his hips into him, before being laid out on the bed. He continued his teasing as he pulled Dean in close, the other man returning the favor by following suit. Being practically dry humped into the mattress, Finn bit his bottom lip, trying but failing to stifle his moans. Nails dragged down his back as he moaned out for him, feeling their hardening erections rub against another. 

 

Frustrated with the heat of their clothes, Finn made the first move to remove Dean’s shirt and toss it on the floor, removing his own quickly after. His cheeks began to heat up at the admiring gaze Dean was giving him. 

 

“Shit. You really are perfect,” he whispered before kissing his way down his chest and to his abs, landing at the waist of his sweatpants. 

 

“Such a tease,” Finn muttered. “Please...fuck me.”

 

Tongues clashed in a passionate kiss that was deeper than the ones before. The smaller man whined as they broke apart, but gasped softly when he felt his sweatpants and underwear removed. His bare body was now exposed for the man he loved, but Finn wanted more too. Dean lets out a growl when Finn grabs and rubs against his still clothed erection. 

 

“Yours too.”

 

It isn’t long before they are both naked, clothes scattered all over the floor. Longer kisses are shared before Finn couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted this man in him now. 

 

“Dean, please-“ Finn groaned. “I need you.”

 

Dean couldn’t wait anymore either as he reached into his drawer for a small bottle of lube, grabbing a condom in the process. He poured a generous amount on his fingers, slowly circling the ring of muscle before pushing in with his middle finger. Finn gasps at the feeling, taking a while to get used to it before Dean adds in the next finger, causing him to whimper. Finn grasps at the bed sheets at the scissoring movements before Dean removes his fingers, leaving Finn begging for more.

 

He hears the sound of the condom wrapper opening and soon feels his legs being wrapped around Dean as the other man lines himself with Finn’s entrance. Blue eyes meet each other once more before a kiss is shared. 

 

“Tell me when to stop when you want, ‘kay?”

 

Finn only nodded in response, hips arching up for him. He groans out loud when he feels him enter him, becoming almost overtaken by the feeling. It felt so fucking amazing that Finn feels like he’s about to explode. They stay like that for a moment, Finn opening his eyes to Dean looking down at him, a blush across his cheeks. With a roll of his hips, Finn gives him the signal to keep going. 

 

Before long, both their hips meet in a steady rhythm, Finn’s back arching with every hard thrust, becoming more turned on with every sound he gets out of Dean. Finn becomes a mess underneath him, both hands digging into his forearms on either side of him, holding tight with every breathy moan. 

 

“Fuck...ah, fuck, Dean!” He feels a bite at his neck, a hickey waiting to form. 

 

“Jesus, Finn. You’re so...holy shit-“

 

With one hard thrust, Finn almost screams out in pleasure at the wave of euphoria he feels when his prostate is hit. It only takes three more thrusts in that special spot before he clenches his eyes closed, yelling out the name of his partner as he becomes undone. The sight of Finn’s orgasm is enough for Dean to follow right after him.

 

Loud pants fill up the room as Dean disposed of the condom before collapsing beside Finn. It takes a moment for them to capture their breath before Finn can feel those arms wrap around him from behind, pulling him in for the cuddles he loves so much. His back meets his chest and Finn giggles at the tickle Dean’s breath leaves on his neck. 

 

Finn had never felt so wrecked like this before. Nobody in this world made Finn Balor feel more human than Dean Ambrose did. One day he would have to tell him the truth of who he really was, but for the time being, he wanted to stay like this. He didn’t want to ruin such a perfect moment. 

 

Grinning, he looked back at Dean from the corner of his eye. 

 

“When our energy is back, it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is a demon-fucker now. I don't make the rules.


End file.
